


Scene in the Kitchen

by Fictropes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2020, Established Relationship, M/M, They have moooooved???? waah????, this is a moving fic dont@ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictropes/pseuds/Fictropes
Summary: New place.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	Scene in the Kitchen

There’s a candle lit, it’s something too sweet— a whim, something Dan had gotten just to please Phil. He’s got a feeling it’s going to become _their_ smell, the first thing to grab you when you walk through the front door.

“Could be worse.” Phil’s perched himself up on the edge of the kitchen island, legs dangling beneath him and it’s predictable, the way in which Dan comes to settle between them. “Did you see that joke candle that smelt like dog poo?”

  
  
“I don’t know.” Dan shrugs, drops his hands to Phil’s waist just because he can— because there’s no reason not to. “That sort of fits us as humans.” 

“D and P actually stand for Dog and Poo?” Phil laughs, wine drunk and happy on the— everything. On the new house, on the rent payments becoming mortgage payments, on the _permanence._

“Exactly. Dog and Poo games, which is essentially what that channel is now.” Dan leans in, presses their foreheads together because it’s illegal—tonight—to not be touching Phil in every possible way he can. “We’re such shits.” 

“No, we’re not.” Phil let’s the words sit, heavy and needed. Sometimes Dan needs craves that reassurance from the one person on earth who gets him the most, that taking a step back from everything when he _needed_ to wasn’t a bad decision— didn’t make him a bad person. “You know— already said it so many times.”

“I know.” Dan whispers, surges forward too quickly—too hard— turns the intended kiss into more of something that’ll result in bruised lips. He’s just obsessed tonight, wants to fucking morph into one being just because the minute space between them feels frustrating. 

“Ow. Trying to get the house all to yourself?” Phil’s tongue swipes over his lower lip and it doesn’t help at all, Dan just want to chase it— to kiss until it’s tomorrow. He doesn’t get the chance, Phil wriggles away until he can collapse against Dan’s shoulder. 

“No. You trying to get out of chores by faking being dead? You know dead people don’t get to eat all the housewarming treats people sent over.” 

It brings him back to life, has him sat back up and staring into Dan’s eyes with something akin to betrayal. “You wouldn’t. I did— I dunno, something earlier.”

  
  
“Dunno, _mate_.” Dan grins, just because Phil always bites at him when he says that word— tonight it’s to the jaw, misplaced and sloppy. “Don’t think putting the cleaning stuff in the cupboard counts as actual cleaning.”

“It is tidying!” 

“Mhm.” Dan wipes the spit from his skin, transfers it over to Phil’s jeans who—predictably— pouts and whines until Dan kisses all the sounds right out of him. 

“Is there something about this house that makes us sexier? Like I feel sexier and like, I wanna be sexy with you.” Phil’s speaking a million miles an hour, hyped on three glasses of red and the closeness of Dan. 

“We can be sexy, after chore agreement.” He’s not going to push it, but it’s funny to see the face journey Phil goes on—confused, upset, petulant— before settling on something Dan honestly can’t place. 

“Why? It’s— Dan, everywhere is tidy already. Can settle on chores when it gets messy.” He butt scoots closer, thinks he can tempt Dan when Dan’s _already_ tempted— always tempted. He seems to live in a constant state of wanting Phil in some sort of way, not always the way it’s going tonight— sometimes in softer ways, in desperate ways, in the way people need water to live. 

“Is that so? Gonna pinky promise?” He lets go for a second, just so he can hold him a different sort of way. His hand is bigger and the pinky thing goes out of the window, cos now all he wants to do is link all their fingers together, to pull Phil flush against his chest. 

“This a full body promise?” Phil asks, but he seems just as breathless as Dan— just as taken in by this scene in the kitchen. 

Them pressed together, hearts beating in sync, in love in a place they can officially call home

**Author's Note:**

> [if u wanna reblog on tumblr i always appreciate it! ](https://fictropes.tumblr.com/post/636155903508398080/scene-in-the-kitchenchapter-11-695-new-place)
> 
> due to my odd numbers fetish i have to upload a fic... my account is stuck on 52 and i only wanna work on my chaptered fic for the foreseeable future so i had to fix it noooooow quickly :)
> 
> as always, lemme know what you think :) !


End file.
